Fall of an Angel
by Miss Jassie
Summary: Seeing her lying there...did he really have to face the pain of losing her? Spoilers for Chapter 122.


Author's Comments: I wrote this on a whim a few days ago...and I took into consideration how fate might treat Tohru and the juunishi (considering the events from the past few manga chapters). This chapter alone deals with events from Chapter 122 of the manga, but I added a bit more depth to the dialogue. I haven't decided yet if I want to cover more ground of the aftermath and how this accident will affect the juunishi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...no matter how much I may want to. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, who created this wonderful series a few years ago.

--------------------------

_...Why?_

As Kyou first glimpsed Tohru's body lying on the rocky ground before him...his worst fears were realized. Had she already left this world...and him?

Kyou ran over to her tattered body and kneeled beside her. As he reached to put his hand on her head, Yuki glared at him and said, "_Don't touch her._ Her wounds look pretty deep." Startled by this comment, Kyou quickly pulled his hand away...only to find Tohru's blood upon his hand.

Images of his mother's death and Kyoko's death flashed through his mind. Would he be unable to save Tohru like he hadn't been able to save his mother and Kyoko? Had he caused this once again? Had he made Tohru get into this terrible accident?

Suddenly, words Shigure had told him so long ago reentered his mind at this moment:

_"For the sake of the girl who will one day tell you she loves you...**Do not run away.**"_

"Are my poor choices coming back to haunt me?" Kyou thought in spite of himself.

Tears now fell freely from his eyes. Why was Tohru, the person he loved the most, lying here with her life's blood spilling out of her? Was this his curse's doing once again? Or was he being punished for having fallen in love...even though he had not right to?

Kyou then opened his eyes as he felt a hand brush against his cheek; he looked down to see Tohru's half-open eyes upon his face.

"I-it's all right...Don't cry, Kyou-kun."

Kyou took Tohru's slightly cold hand in his own and smiled down at her, "D-don't speak...You should save your energy."

"Kyou-kun, I'm so happy to have met you...and to have fallen in love with you. Promise me something, will you?"

Kyou looked at her, partially startled. Why was she talking like this was her goodbye? She wasn't...going to die from this, was she?

"Even if something happens to me...I want you to live, Kyou-kun. Even though I will not be by your side...I still want you to live a full and free life."

As Kyou heard her words, his eyes widened in shock and terror. If she weren't here...would he be able to live without her?

Tohru smiled up at him, yet tears were clear in her eyes. Was she in pain? She then closed her eyes again as if to save some of her strength.

All the emotions Kyou had been holding inside until now began to erupt as he looked at Tohru's peaceful face; he felt anger for himself, sadness at the thought of losing her, and sheer love for her spreading throughout his mind and heart.

He then leaned down and gently kissed her lips; within that moment, he felt her last breath upon his face.

Within moments..._she was gone._

_My pure angel...why did you fall from heaven and crash down to the hard earth below?_

_My only hope...why did you disappear and leave me in darkness?_

_My one true love...why did you die and leave me here alone?_

At the realization of Tohru's parting...tears streamed down Kyou's eyes. Screaming in agony, he threw his arms over her lifeless body. And with his loss...his curse was broken.

-------------------

Final thoughts: Fateis really cruel. Honestly, I hate the idea ofTohru and Kyou being tornapart from each other, but...I truly think the story is heading in that direction. I'm hoping for a happy ending for the real manga...but this ending is possible too. But...as I wanted to represent, Tohru did embrace her death and tried to encourageKyou to live a full life...even ifthat meant living without her. Life must go on...even after times of tragedy.

I hope you all enjoyed it...and I may decide to write more chapters about what will happen after this crisis. In the meantime...please review!


End file.
